How Will I Survive?
by CharmedFan232
Summary: She couldnt believe her eyes as she held him in her arms as the tears slipped down her face. The blood on her hands made her reailze it was real, and she..was out for revenge. R&R! NO FLAMES! RaeBB! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 That Special Day

Beast Boy came into the tower at the crack of dawn smiling as he approached his room; he wrapped the box in purple wrapping paper. He knocked on Raven's door; she said come in so he did. "Good morning" Beast Boy said.

He kissed Raven on the cheek as she smiled. "I have something for you" Raven said. She handed him a box, then he gave her one too. "You first" Beast Boy said.

She opened it; she read the title of the book it said. "Flight of the Raven" She smiled, "I know you wanted it, I got the last hard back copy" Beast Boy said. "Now open yours" Raven said. Beast Boy opened the wrapper it was a joke book. "Now you can make me laugh" Raven said smiling.

Sure they weren't expensive gifts they had given to each other, but it's the small things that count.

"Oh I almost forgot, here's to our 4 month anniversary" Beast Boy said. He handed her a dozen of red roses, attached was a small card it had a poem. _I watch the moon as it dances across the sea. _

_I watch the moon as it shining light reminds me of your smile. As I lay in the grass while the wind blows on my face, I think of your soft gentle voice whispering into my ear. I could not express the love I feel for you in such a short phrase, being with you now is all that I crave. In the depths of my heart I could love nobody else but you, you are my Raven and you make my heart soar._

"I know it doesn't rhyme but…" he paused. She kissed him on the lips for a long time, it broke and he smiled. "I couldn't ask for a better life right now" Beast Boy said. "I love you" Raven said. " I love you too" Beast boy said. They had been dating for four months and nothing could tear them apart.

A/N Short chapter I know, but its almost ten and I'm so tired from school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kronos Arrives

The sun set on the tower as Robin stepped out into the kitchen, "Morning Star Fire" Robin said. "Friend you have awakened! Please try these glorious pancakes!" She shouted.

"Did somebody say pancakes!" Cyborg yelled. He ran out and snatched up a plate. He took a bite tears welled up in his face as he swallowed hard, Beast Boy came out with Raven.

"Dude what's that smell?" Beast Boy said. "Pancakes! Have some!" Star Fire said. Cyborg shook his head frantically Beast Boy ignored him and ate the pancakes.

His eyes began to tear. But he didn't want to be rude so he ate them, Star Fire held the plate in front of Raven.

"No thanks, I think I'll just have some tea" Raven said. As she was about to grab a cup the alarm went off, "Titans trouble!" Robin said. Hey ran out of the tower and into the city.

They ran into the streets as everybody ran, Robin threw his weapon and got the man's attention. "Ah! The teen titans!" He sneered. "Who are you and what are you doing here!" Robin shouted.

"I am Kronos you sniveling ingrate!" Kronos shouted. "I don't care who you are! Leave now!" Cyborg shouted.

"Ha! You are no match for me" Kronos said. He shot out his hand and blasted Raven, Beast Boy attacked Kronos and knocked him down while Cyborg blasted him and Robin fought him hand to hand.

"Is that all you got?" Kronos shouted. Star Fire went around the building to attack him, "I see you" Kronos whispered. He raised his hands and destroyed the building trapping Star Fire underneath the rubble.

"Star Fire!" Robin shouted. They dug her out as Raven flew towards Kronos "AZARATH MENTRIONE ZINTHOES!" Raven shouted. She hit him head on, "Bah! That almost tickled" He sneered. He smacked Raven into the wall; she tried to stand up but lost her balance and fell down.

He picked her up "Let go of me!" She shouted. "Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. He set Star Fire down gently and went to help Raven, her eyes turned black and she knocked him back a few feet.

"Titans fallback!" Robin shouted. He picked up Star Fire as Cyborg stopped blasting Kronos and ran off towards the tower. Beast Boy let go of Raven's arm, "Who was that guy?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't know, but he's strong" Robin said. "You okay Star Fire?" Raven asked.

"I am fine" Star Fire said. "I don't know about ya'll but we definitely need a new strategy, I'm going to go see what I can build that can help us." Cyborg said. Everyone walked out, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm.

"What happed today, well I just want you to be more careful" Beast Boy said. "I understand that, but I'm fine" Raven said. "Yeah but after Slade hurt you I just…" He paused.

"Look, I promise nothing is going to happed to me okay?" Raven said. He followed her to her room, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, how about the park?" Beast Boy said. "Sounds good to me" Raven said.

He kissed her long and passionately" "Love you" Beast Boy said. "Love you too" Raven said back. He left her room and returned to his bed awaiting tomorrow like it was their first date all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Trouble Ahead

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing stank ball with Star Fire while Raven read her books and Robin trained. "Hah! I have scored again!" Star Fire shouted. "Man she's good" Cyborg said. "Alright Star!" Beast Boy shouted.

He held his hand up and expected a high five but she gave him a hug. Raven saw this and got upset, she was never jealous of anyone or anything. She stood up, "Come on guy's I bet Robin bought pizza!" Cyborg said.

They returned to the tower, sure enough Robin ordered pizza, Raven wasn't hungry and went to her room. Beast Boy walked into her room "Raven aren't you hungry?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I'm not" Raven said. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Beast Boy asked. "No, I'm not why were you hugging Star Fire like that?" Raven said sternly. "What? It was just a hug okay? I don't like her if that's what you think" Beast Boy said.

"It sure looked like it to me" Raven said. "What is your problem? You know I love you and wouldn't cheat on you!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven stepped back "I'm sorry I guess I was just jealous" Raven said. "I would never hurt you, you know that" Beast Boy said. Raven hugged him, "I know you do I just got out of hand" Raven said.

Beast Boy kissed her. "Come on, let's get some of that pizza before it's all gone" Beast Boy said.

They went out and grabbed a slice, there was ice cream Raven grabbed chocolate ice cream.

Then she smiled slyly as she shook the whipped cream, she sprayed it at Cyborg "Dude you just got creamed!" Beast Boy said laughing.

Raven, Robin and Star Fire were all laughing at Cyborg. "Nice Raven" Said Robin. "Oh yeah?" Cyborg said. He grabbed a can, "Cream tag!" Cyborg shouted. He shook it and hit Raven; she chased everyone until she hit Star Fire.

"I have been creamed, this is most delightful!" Star Fire said licking some off her hand. She flew through the house,

Beast Boy was out in the open Star Fire hit him in the face. "Ha! Now it is you who are it!" Star Fire said.

Beast Boy chased down Robin and creamed him, they all came out laughing but stopped when an explosion was heard on the other side of the city. "What was that?" Raven said. "It must be Kronos!" Robin shouted. They all ran out the door and into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Kronos Returns

The city was in flames as people ran for safety "Titans go!" Robin shouted. They attacked Kronos as he turned around. "Ha! Back for another defeat!" Kronos shouted as he laughed.

"This time it is you who will lose!" Star Fire shouted. She hit him with her star bolts and knocked him down.

"Time for the Beast Boy blitz!" Cyborg shouted. Beast Boy and Cyborg got into position and attacked him as Robin threw smoke mines.

"Now Raven!" Robin shouted. Raven chanted and put a bind around Kronos so he couldn't move. "Arghh! You brats!" Kronos shouted.

He used his strength to break free, he stood up and jumped on top of a building he blasted Raven with lighting.

She flew into a wall; Beast Boy flew up behind Kronos and hit him hard. Kronos turned around and punched him, "Nice try!" Kronos shouted.

Robin helped Raven up as Star Fire helped Beast Boy fight Kronos, she hit him with star bolts he jumped backwards and slammed her into the ground. "Star Fire!" Robin shouted.

He fought Kronos with his pole and got in a few hits, Cyborg was fully charged and hit Kronos head on as he flew through three buildings. "Boo Yah!" Cyborg shouted. "Nice job Cyborg" Robin said.

"We are victorious?" Star Fire asked. "I think so," Beast Boy said. "No!" Raven shouted. They looked behind them as the ground began to shake Kronos came through the ground.

"That's it! Now you're all going to pay!" Kronos shouted. "Titans…" Robin stopped when Kronos hit him into a wall hard knocking him out. Star Fire and Cyborg attacked him.

"I don't think so!" Kronos shouted. He knocked Cyborg out cold; Star Fire hit him. "You are most annoying," Kronos said. Star Fire went to hit him until he moved and appeared behind him.

"Star! Behind you!" Beast Boy shouted. She turned around but it was too late he hit her into the ground then with a blast. It was just Beast Boy and Raven the others were out cold.

"Looks like its up to us" Beast Boy said. "Let's do this" Raven said. Beast Boy transformed into a Rhino and rammed the building knocking Kronos down. Raven used her magic and attacked him. He rose his hands and blasted them telekinetically sending them flying backwards.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Truth Hurts

Beast Boy flew into the wall then darted back at Kronos and kicked him square in the face. Raven helped him, she chanted and sent Kronos flying through the wall "Try and wake the others! I'll hold him off!" Raven shouted. "What! No way you could get hurt!" Beast Boy said.

"Look we might stand a better chance if they help just go!" Raven said. Beast Boy ran for the others, Raven was knocked down but got back up "You just don't give up do you? Are you really willing to die so quickly?" Kronos said.

"The only one that's going down is you!" Raven shouted. "Dude! Get up!" Beast Boy shouted. Cyborg stood up "Star Fire wake Robin up" Beast Boy said. She shook Robin until he got up.

"Where's Raven!" Robin shouted. "She's fighting him off until we get back," Beast Boy said.

"We need a plan and quick!" Cyborg said. "Why not attack head on?" Star Fire asked. "It didn't work last time" Robin said. Just then an explosion filled the air, "Raven!" Beast Boy shouted.

He ran towards her, the others were right behind him, Raven stood up she felt weak. She went to move but her foot was stuck,

"Ha! Say good bye!" Kronos shouted. He rose his hands and fired a blast it was heading straight for Raven. "Raven!"

Beast Boy shouted. He held her tightly, a sharp pain hit his back he held Raven tightly as he protected her, the others were blinded by the light and couldn't see. The light cleared, Beast Boy collapsed in Raven's hands.

"No!" Raven shouted. Robin and the others ran up. Kronos laughed and teleported away from them.

"I'm sorry Raven" Beast Boy said. "For what?" Raven whispered. "I told you I would never leave you" Beast Boy said. "No! You're going to be fine! We'll take you to the tower and… Raven paused.

"No…there's no time for that" Beast Boy whispered. Raven began to cry. He put his hand on her face, she held it tightly "I love you, you're my Raven and you make…my heart soar" Beast Boy whispered.

He kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll always be with you" Beast Boy whispered. He smiled at her, and then his hand fell to the ground. "Beast Boy…Beast Boy!" Raven shouted.

"No…" Robin whispered. "Oh Robin!" Star Fire sobbed. He held her in his arms. "BB, I'm sorry man" Cyborg whispered. Raven couldn't believe her eyes as she held him in her arms as the tears slipped down her face. The blood on her hands made her realize it was real.

"Why did you protect me…it's not fair it should have been me…not you, how could you be so careless like that? Why did it have to be you!" Raven shouted.

She hugged him tightly as the tears streamed down her face. Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder; she laid Beast Boy down and closed his eyes as she kissed his lips. "You were the only one who cared, the only one I ever loved" Raven whispered.

Raven clenched her fists, then she disappeared Beast Boy was gone and there was nothing she could do.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I do not own any of the TT characters or the song "loving you is all I know" By the Pretenders.

Chapter 6 A Raven That Refuses To Fly

Raven stood at the edge of a cliff, tears streamed down her face she couldn't go back to the tower knowing he wasn't there.

She hated him for letting himself die, but she hated herself even more for letting it happen.

She was so confused; she used her powers and threw larges rocks out in the water. She screamed loudly and punched the ground on her hands and knees.

She clenched her fists as she cradled herself tightly as she cried she kept thinking of those many months ago when Beast Boy told her how he felt about her.

Flashback 

Raven and Beast Boy danced to the beat Beast Boy was ranting about trying to make Raven laugh.

A slow dance started and he knew his jokes weren't working so he went for it "Uh, Raven there is something I have been wanting to tell you." Beast Boy said.

"What?" "Well, I well I um…" He paused then pressed his lips against hers it lasted for a bit then he stopped. Raven seemed shocked almost surprised but not angry, "I really like you Raven but more than you think, and I want you know that I care for you and will never hurt you" Beast Boy said.

Raven didn't say a word as he kissed her again; somehow he knew she felt the same way because he could see it in her eyes.

End Flashback 

Raven cried even more, the more she remembered how much he had given, how much he had cared when nobody was there to comfort her, she felt empty.

_I don't understand how the sun keeps on shining,  
And I dont understand why the seasons change,  
And I dont have a clue,  
what makes the rivers flow,  
Loving You is All I know,_

She couldn't help but cry out his name not wanting to believe he was gone but he was and no matter how much she wanted it to be a dream, it wasn't.

_  
I cant tell you why stars come out in the evening,  
And I cant tell you where they go when there gone,  
And I dont have a clue,  
What makes a flower grow,  
Loving You is All I know,_

She walked down the silent street as the thunder roared, looking into the sky searching for an answer she could never find. She disappeared and ended up in the tower, Robin saw her go into her room. Raven sat on her bed, "Raven? Are you okay? Please talk to me" Robin said.

_Chorus:  
I dont know how the world keeps on spinning around,  
I dont know why the sky dont come falling down,  
I just know that I would die without your touch,  
I dont know why the tide,  
has to reach the shore,  
I just know that I'll need you for, forever more,  
Knowing that I guess I know it now,_

She didn't answer him, she heard him walk away Raven walked up to her dresser and opened her jewelry box. She opened a small locket it was a picture of her and Beast Boy together.

I cant really say if there is a heaven,  
but I feel like it's here when I feel you near me baby,  
if angels are real,  
They must know how I feel,  
Cuz' Loving You Is All I Know

She hugged it tightly as she lay down on her bed with the tears falling down her face "Beast Boy…I need you here, with me" Raven whispered .

Chorus

I dont understand how the sun keeps on shining,  
And I dont understand why the seasons change,  
And I dont have a clue,  
What makes the rivers flow,  
Loving You is All I know,  
Loving You is All I know.

A/N I cried while I wrote this… I'm such a sucker for sad romance hope you liked the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Tears Of A Raven

Raven lay silently in her bed, her face began to sweat as she tossed and turned "Noo" Raven whispered. Her face became grim, she was having a nightmare she could see him now….

Raven could see herself; Beast Boy was protecting her, the blast was getting closer to Beast Boy. Raven ran towards Beast Boy and grabbed his shoulder, but when he turned around it wasn't him it was Kronos. "DIE!" Kronos shouted.

He smacked Raven against the wall. She rubbed her head, she saw Kronos kill Beast Boy "No!" Raven shouted. She ran towards his lifeless body. She held him in her arms, Kronos came behind her he launched his fist towards her.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted as she woke up. The sun peered in on her and her heart was racing and she was covered with sweat. Robin came into her room, "I heard you shout! Are you okay?" Robin said.

Raven stood up and walked towards him and out into the hall "Raven, please let me help" Robin said. "I'm fine" Raven said softly.

"Look, I know how you feel and what Kronos did.. Raven cut Robin off. "You have no idea how I feel! None of you do! What Kronos took can never be replaced!" Raven shouted.

Robin was taken back, Raven took a deep breath "I didn't mean to yell" Raven whispered. "There was nothing you could have done it wasn't your fault!" Robin said defensively.

"It doesn't matter! Beast Boy is gone! Kronos will pay! I will kill him for what he's done!" Raven shouted.

"That's not how we do things Raven! Were good not bad!" Robin shouted. "What good has it done! Being good didn't save him! And I will avenge him!" Raven shouted. Robin grabbed Raven she hugged him.

"He made me promise to protect you if anything ever happened, I'm sorry but I won't let you do it" Robin said.

"I'm sorry too," Raven whispered. She gave Robin a small shock knocking him out; she laid him down gently and set out to find Kronos.

She flew into the night with the rain falling down hard, but she was too angry to care about it. She landed on top of a rock; she knew he was around "Kronos! Show yourself!" Raven shouted.

There was no answer, "I said show yourself you coward!" Raven shouted. Lighting brightened the sky as Kronos appeared before her, "So, I guess you decided you want to die as well?" Kronos said.

"How dare you! You killed Beast Boy! Now you will pay!" Raven shouted. "Ha! Please your not worth me time!" Kronos shouted. "What's the matter? Scared?" Raven taunted.

"Fool!" Kronos shouted. He hit Raven into the wall, "IF YOU WISH TO DIE THEN SO BE IT!" Kronos yelled.

Raven dodged him just as he swung at her, she knew she might be heading for trouble but she was going to have her revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N This is a very long chapter, I do not own any of the TT characters or the song "Listen to your heart" By D.H.T.

Chapter 8 Complications

Raven slammed against the cliff, she landed in a puddle of mud she struggled to stand up, but she didn't stay down for long. Kronos came at her hard, she dodged him "AZARATH MENTRIONE ZINTHOES!" Raven shouted.

He flew back, he stood back up "You just don't get it do you? There is no way you can defeat me, ill kill you just like I killed that worthless greenling!" Kronos shouted. "He was not worthless and his name was Beast Boy!" Raven shouted.

She flew towards him kicking him in the face, he returned the favor and hit her across the face then blasted her as she hit the ground.

Titans Tower 

Cyborg and Star Fire laughed as they came through the front door, "Robin!" Star Fire shouted. She shook him, "Yo! Robin wake up!" Cyborg shouted. Robin moved his hand slowly.

"Unh, Star Fire?" Robin said groggily. "What happened?" Star Fire asked. "I…I don't remember. "Where's Raven man?" Cyborg said.

"Raven! I remember now" Robin shouted. "What?" Star Fire asked confusingly. "She was upset about, well Kronos for what he did, she wanted to fight him I wouldn't let her so she knocked me out, we have to help her!" Robin said.

"Do you think we should? Robin maybe she wants…" He cut Cyborg off. "We already lost someone we all cared about! And I promised Beast Boy from the day he fell in love with Raven I would protect her! I'm not breaking it even if she does get angry" Robin shouted.

He bolted out the door as they followed him, knowing he was right and they couldn't let Beast Boy down.

Mountain Tops 

Raven stood up she wiped the blood of her lip, "Time to end this" Raven said. "Ha! You don't have what it takes" Kronos said. Raven shouted as a blinding light filled the sky, Kronos couldn't see she had her chance.

She threw boulders at him as they hit him hard, he took a chance and dashed at her Raven was hit into the air then Kronos hit her as she smashed into the ground.

She was unable to move. Kronos was about to finish her off; he was hit by Star Fires star bolts "Bah! You brat!" Kronos said.

Robin helped Raven up "What are you doing here?" Raven asked. "Helping you!" Robin said. "You don't understand! He's too strong, I cant put you at risk!" Raven shouted.

Cyborg hit the ground, he caught Star Fire, "Perhaps this was not as easy as we thought?" Star Fire said. "He packs a serious punch man," Cyborg said.

"Look out!" Raven shouted. She quickly formed a shield around them and left them inside to protect them.

"Raven don't!" Cyborg shouted. "Please let us help you!" Star Fire said. "I wont let him hurt anyone else" Raven said. The lightning struck as she stared at Kronos he charged at her, knocking her down onto the other cliff bottom.

He smashed her into a wall, she fell down but stood back up her face was bruised and her clothes were torn. "Give up, or I'll kill you" Kronos said. Raven smiled, "What's so funny?" Kronos asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to use the power that I did to destroy my father" Raven said. "Are you crazy! It will collapse this whole place and kill us both!" Kronos shouted.

"It may kill me but I wont let you hurt my friends" Raven said. "I'm sorry Robin…" Raven whispered. She raised her hands, "This is for you Beast Boy!" Raven shouted.

"AZARATH MENTRIONE ZINTHOES!" Raven shouted. A tear escaped from her eye as the sky began to rumble and the ground began to shake. She blasted Kronos head on, as he screamed in pain.

The sky cleared, Raven didn't have time to get out of the way as the debris from the cliff landed on her. She moved the rock off of her; she coughed out blood then blacked out.

The shield came down; they all ran down to where they last saw her "Raven!" Robin yelled. There was no answer, "Robin! Down here" Star Fire shouted. They came down to Star Fire.

There lay Raven torn, battered and bruised Cyborg picked her up "We better get back or she may not have a chance" Cyborg said.

Raven woke up she saw a bright light, she stared in awe was she dreaming? She was confused, but her pain…it was gone.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

She stood silent "Raven…." A voice called, she looked around but saw nobody "Raven" The voice called again. "Who's there! What do you want!" Raven shouted.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Then someone stepped out of the fog, she turned around she couldn't believe her eyes "Bea…Beast Boy?" Raven whispered. He walked up to her and touched her face "Oh Raven" Beast Boy said.

_She hugged him tightly, she cried as he kissed her lips "I missed you" Raven whispered. "I know, I missed you too but you shouldn't be here it's not your time" Beast Boy said. "No, I wont leave you again!" Raven shouted. _

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

"Raven, I love you and as much as it may hurt you, to know that I'm gone I cant let you stay here the others need you to help them get through this" Beast Boy said.

"_I don't know how to let you go" Raven whispered. He kissed her lips long and passionatley, tears streamed down her face. _

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

"My heart, doesn't want to let you go" Raven said. "You grieve Raven but you never forget, my love will never change for you, but you have to go before it's too late" Beast Boy said. "What do you…" Raven paused when she felt a sharp pain in her heart

Titans Tower 

"We lost her pulse!" Cyborg shouted. "Try again! We wont loose her!" Robin shouted. Cyborg shocked Raven again.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

"Nothing! It's not working!" Cyborg shouted.

Somewhere Peaceful 

"What's happening…to me?" Raven said. "Your dying…Raven you have to go back they need you there" Beast Boy said. "Please don't make me go, I love you and I don't think I can go on without you" Raven whispered.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

"You'll always be my Raven, no matter what you decide you'll always make my heart soar" Beast Boy whispered.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

_A/N Once again I cried, will Raven die? Or will she return and stay with the others even if it means leaving Beast Boy forever?_

_Top of Form_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update I was swamped with homework and wanted to wait until this weekend, but then it wouldn't let me log in but now I fixed it so enjoy.

Chapter 9 With You

Everyone stood silent, "I cant believe it….she's gone" Cyborg said. "Damn it! Why did she push us away!" Robin said. A tear escaped from his eye "Oh Raven, why have you left us?" Star Fire said.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy….I let you down" Robin whispered. Cyborg set the panels down, "It's not your fault man…she wanted us to be safe" Cyborg said. "That doesn't matter! I let him down! I promised him I would protect her!" Robin shouted. "Robin…" Star Fire said.

He was about to leave the room, the monitor beeped slowly, "I… cant believe it" Cyborg said. "She is…okay?" Star Fire said. Robin ran over to Raven as she opened her eyes. "Raven! Thank goodness your still alive, I thought we lost you" Robin said. He hugged her gently, "Beast Boy…" Raven whispered. "You…saw him?" Star Fire said. "I…" Raven blacked out. "She needs her rest, don't worry Robin she'll be just fine" Cyborg said.

Somewhere Peaceful 

"_Good bye Raven, I'll be watching over you" Beast Boy said. He turned around and walked back. "Thank you, for caring for her" A voice said. "What? Who are you?" Beast Boy asked. _

"_Her mother, I always knew you would find a way to tell her Beast Boy" Arella said. "Arella? How could you be proud of me? I broke her heart" Beast Boy said. "No, you opened it up you saved her life because you loved her like she loved you and you know that" Arella said. _

"_Letting her go wasn't easy, but I knew she couldn't stay" Beast Boy said. "My daughter was all I ever needed to remind me of who I was and what she was meant to do, without you Beast Boy Trigon would still exist" Arella said. "I will never leave her" Beast Boy said. "Neither will I, and she knows that we are both still here she knows you will always be with her until its her time" Arella said. "So, where does she go from here?" Beast Boy asked. "That my friend only the time of destiny can answer" Arella said. _

_TBC _

_A/N Sorry so short, FB GAME! WOO! I love this chap!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Passion Is Forever

Robin walked into the recovery room and handed Raven a cup of tea "Thanks" Raven said solemnly. "So when you said you saw him, what did you mean?" Robin asked softly.

"When I was unconscious, he said I didn't have much time left and I had to go back but I wanted to stay with him.

He wanted me to move on and let him go, he said it wasn't my time and I was to stay" Raven said.

"I'm glad you did, we all are because we need you here to remind us to never give up" Robin said. Star Fire and Cyborg walked in, "Hey Raven how are you?" Cyborg asked. "I think I'm okay now" Raven said.

"We are most glad you have come back" Star Fire said.

"Thanks, I know I will never forget him but the love will always stay" Raven said.

Robin and the others left Raven alone to think. Raven slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the window.

"Somehow, I know this will never change but I know you will always be there for me because I can feel your presence" Raven said to her self as she looked out the window.

A tear escaped from her eye, how is it that you can love a person so much that no matter what you are willing to stay by their side?

That you are ready to cross over just to feel his gentle touch across your face? To know you will be with him forever? Raven didn't need to answer these questions, because she already knew the answers.

"No matter where I go I will always be your Raven because you….Beast Boy….make my heart soar" Raven whispered.

The end……….

A/N I thought this was a good ending so I hope you don't mind ill be sure to write more BB&Raven Stories!


End file.
